The Modern Warriors
by Angel Of Books
Summary: This is my new book series that I was thinking about recently. After watching Heroes, I became inspired to do a series that's the same to it. I really hope you guys like it. Enjoy!


**Prologue**

"Hey mom, I'm home."

The brunette teen shouted as she opened the front door of her house. She threw her school bag across the living room. After a hard day of school, she was so excited that it was Friday. No homework. No teachers. No annoying girls that think they're all that and junk. It was just going to be a quiet weekend.

The girl ran over to the kitchen where she would always find her mother. She hoped her mother would give her some money to go to the movies with her friends. All though she didn't clean her room like she was suppose to. But she said she would do it later. As she reached to the kitchen, she stood in silence. The kitchen was empty. This is odd she though. Her mother would always greet her in the kitchen. "Mom?" she called out. The house just stood in silence. Something was wrong here.

Then the girl chuckled. "Oh I get it. You're planning something for me, hmm?" But it wasn't her birthday. Actually, there wasn't a thing to celebrate about. What was going on here? Where's her mother?

She ran around the house searching every room for her mother. She checked the dining room, then went over to the living room. The teen snapped her fingers with a smirk. "Ah-ha! She's in the backyard." So she ran over to the backdoor. She opened it and went outside to see if her mother was out there. The backyard was bare. No one was outside. The sky was getting cloudy. The air around her was getting colder**. **"Mom?" she called out again. Nothing. It was so quiet. Too quiet.

The 15 year old ran back into the house covering her arms with her hands. Now she was getting worried. This wasn't like her mother to be gone like this. Maybe she went to the store or something. Yeah, that was it. The girl drew a small smile on her face. _I could just go to my room and read a couple of books till she gets back. She should be back soon._ So the girl headed for the stairs and climbs up to the second floor of the house. As she reached it, she almost threw up. _Ugh! What is that smell? It smells like something died._

The scent was simply horrible. There was a fresh scent of rotting flesh. The smell was making her sick to her stomach. It was coming from the bathroom. The teen slowly walked over close to the bathroom**. **The door was sightly opened that you can still see through it. The girl peeked her eye behind the door as she was slowly opening it**. **Her sight was a naked, body laying in a pool of blood on the floor. There were so many cuts on her chest and her head. The girl's eyes widen then started to scream at the top of her lungs. It was her mother.

The girl leaded against the door as her eyes were still widen at the sight of the blood. The blood. It was all over the bathroom. It was all over her mother. She couldn't take it anymore. The room was suddenly spinning. She was getting dizzy. Then at the moment, everything went black.

The two men were running towards the open field. One looked to be twenty years old and the other in his thirties. They carried their feet through the tall grass trying to run as fast as they could to get away. The tallest man pulled the shorter man to help him catch up.

"Did we lose them?" he asked. They both looked back at the main room behind them.

"For now." replied the tallest person, "But they'll catch up fast so we better get going."

They both kept moving forward across the fields. After running for days, they were so exhausted and tired. Each men were carrying a backpack over their shoulders filled with supplies they needed to survive for a week.

The youngest man collapsed onto his knees on the hard ground trying to catch his breath. "I...can't do this. I can't do this Jacob. I'm not strong enough to keep going."

The oldest man ran over and knelt in front of him. "You can't give up now brother. I need you with me." He said to him with a small smile. Then moved a piece of his brother's hair out of his face and put it to the side. "You can do this Lyle." He leaded a hand towards his younger brother. Lyle looked up at his brother's eyes and smiled. He took his hand. Jacob pulled him up from the ground. "We can do this. Together." He said upon him

Suddenly, a beam of light shined into their faces. It was headlights from a black jeep. It drove off the main road and onto the dirt heading towards them. "Oh shit!" Jacob shouted out. "Run!"

Both of them run further into the fields to get away from the jeep. But it was speeding faster towards them. It was about to run them over. Jacob pushed his brother as hard as he can before making myself move away from the jeep's path. Lyle was pushed 10 feet away from where he was running. They both landed on the ground away from each other. The jeep drove passed them but then it stopped. It turned around in the direction facing Lyle.

Jacob looked at the jeep then at his brother with horror in his eyes. "Run Lyle! Run!" Hearing his older brother, Lyle turned the other way and started running. The jeep started speeding towards him. Lyle ran as fast as he could. If he wasn't so tired, he could probably go faster than he is right now. Jacob ran after them hoping to beat the jeep so he can save Lyle.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Jacob picked up his feet and hopped onto the jeep as it was speeding out of control. Lyle jumped over to the side to avoid being hit. He landed on the ground a few feet away from the jeep. As he was getting up, the jeep stopped in it's tracks. Jacob slipped off the jeep landing on his back on the grass. He looked up at his brother. "Keep running Lyle."

"I'm not leaving you Jacob." Lyle said taking a few steps towards the jeep.

"Go! NOW!" Jacob cried out before a group of men in black masks hopped out of the jeep. Lyle had no choice but to run far away as he could leaving his brother behind. The masked men bended over to where Jacob was. They handcuffed his hand behind his back then dragged him off the ground. "Find the other one." One of then yelled at the others. Then they forced Jacob into the jeep.

Lyle didn't want to be captured but he didn't want to lose his brother. Jacob was his only family left. Tears ran down his face as he was running across the fields to safety. "I'll find you Jacob. That's a promise."


End file.
